Perfection
by iiCookie
Summary: She was too perfect until he came along, showing her what she wasnt to fond of. Fun.
1. Default

Okay, this story popped into my head...really. I know I have not fininshed more stories, but I feel this one going to be one of my best. Please Review. Im going to do two chapters today.

Im excited....WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

" You see Maria, Amy wants to attend Harvert. She has excellent scores, and excels in everything she does. Isnt that right dear?" I nodded, smiling.

" Yes mother." My mother, Olivia, took a sip of her tea sticking her pinky out. I continued smiling as I around. We were at the most expensive restraunt in Boston. El Pierro. It was classy, elegant and extravangant. My mother, and five of her mother friends were eating dinner.

" Oliva, what about your other daughters?," Yoley, my other mothers friend asked. " Arent they doing just as good as Amy?" Olivia laughed, flinging her red hair over her shoulder.

" No. Amy's me and Victors only hope of having a.....good child." I winced. I hated when her mother down talked her sisters. They werent perfect, but it wasnt right for her mother to talk about them like that.

" Well, isnt that a little harsh?" Quen, mother's best friend asked, cutting her steak. My mother shook her head.

" No at all. They arent doing anything with their lives. Amy has something going. The other four...I shall not speak of it." My mother chewed slow bites of her salad, as the five ladies said nothing.

" Will you excuse me please. I'm going to go outside to get some air. I dont feel well." My mother looked at me with concern.

" Are you okay dear?" She asked, as I dapped my mouth with my napkin. I smiled back.

" Its nothing a little air couldnt fix," I stood up smoothing out my knee length skirt. " Dont worry mother. I'm going to be back." Quen smiled at me. I walked out of the fancy restraunt, walking out the back door.

" Do you care for one Ms?" I looked over, my enormous hat, taking up most of my face. I shook my head at the man who held out a ciggrate.

" No thank you Sir." The man shrugged, walking away. I sucked in a breath, then pressed my lips together. My stomach felt like I was going to puke, and my head felt like it was going to explode. I covered my mouth, as I was sure puke was going to come out.

" Are you okay?" I herd a voice as I spun around. Perhaps the most handsome man I laid eyes on, looked at me. His big blue eyes and deep dimples caught my eyes.

" Um, yes Sir." He gave me a confused look. His style was..unique. Baggy jeans, a long sleeved Boston Red Sox jersey, and a fitted to match.

" Are you sure? You looked like you were going to throw up and shit.." I looked at him lowering my eyes. Never in my life had I herd such lauguage towards me. My sisters..yeah. Other people..never.

" I said I'm fine. You can leave." I snapped, pushing my white gloves up my arms. The man shrugged.

" My bad. I didnt know you were going to be a bitch. I was just making sure you were okay.... But now I dont get a fuck." He turned to walk away.

" Excuse me? Did you just call me a....b?" I asked, flabbergasted. I didnt like him now. No matter how hansome he was, nobody showed as much disrespect towards me. Nobody ever will. I rubbed my red cherry lips against each other, unimpressed.

" A bitch?" He laughed. " Yeah I did." He wiped his hands on his uniform. New employee. I would contact the manager as fast as I possibly could.

" Look young man-"

" Young man?" The blue eyed man rolled his eyes." You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." I raised an eye brow

" What?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest.

" We look the same age. What are you 17? 18?" I looked at him. I was 18.

" That's none of your concern." He shrugged, fixing his hat.

" You better get back to your job, young man." I insisted, fixing my pearls. My mother concerned about me.

" As you wish your highness." He rolled his eyes, going through the door I came from. I hated him. Even though Mother said it wasnt polite to use such strong language, I did. I hate him. I hated him. I hated him.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is my second chapter. Please review.

* * *

" Ames, come on. We're going to be late." Carmen, one of my younger twin sisters yelled from inside the mansion. I looked at myself in the mirror. My pink business like skirt suit looked nice on me, and my white high heel shoes matched with my white hat and gloves.

" Coming." I yelled back, grabbing my white purse off my huge bed, and fixing my pearls. I walked out my room hurrying downstairs.

" You gotta be fucking kidding me." My younger sister, Sidney, Carmens twin, shook her head. " Your not going to a meeting. We're going to a football game." I rolled my eyes.

" Mother said I must look presentable at all times." My oldest sister, Jamie Lynn sucked in a breath.

" Seriously Ames. Us four go to a totally different school than you," She said, in a 'duh' tone. " Not that rich shit Olivia up you in. No suits. Period. We plan on eating hot dogs and drinking soda."

" I know right," Latoya, my youngest sister added. " Go change. Hurry up, we need to go." I shook my head, crossing my arms across my head.

" No. If I'm not wearing this, then I'm not going." I flipped my perfectly red hair over my shoulder, then put my hands on my hips. All my sisters sighed.

" Fine then. Lets hurry up. Olivia should be coming back soon and I don't want to see her." Carmen gave up. I smiled.

" Thank you." We all walked out our manison, walking towards the limo. I unwillingly had to go to this football game. All four girls begged me and so I gave up. Darn them.

* * *

" Hey Kells!" Jamie Lynn yelled to her friend, immediately as soon as we got there. Perhaps I was a little overdressed. Soon I felt all eyes on me.

" What the hell are you looking at?" Latoya yelled, noticing everyone staring at me. She always was the rowdy one.

" Latoya!" The red head looked at me shrugging. I followed my sisters towards the bleachers. I looked around and still eyes on me. " Um..I think I'm going to get something to drink."

" Okay." Sidney replied, putting her hand on her head, trying to block the sun from her eyes. I walked off towards the concession stand, taking my Blackberry from my purse. The line was long, so I had a while. Or so I thought.

" Next in line." I looked up, my breath getting sucked in my throat. " _You_." He smiled amused. " _You _jerk."

" Most people call me John, but whatever floats your boat-" I let out a huge sigh.

" You work here too?" I asked, confused. He rolled his eyes, putting ketchup on his hot dog.

" No. I volunteer. Well...its community service." He hoped over the stand, taking a bite out of his food. " So, what brings you here?"

" Well, if you must know I'm here with my sisters." He nodded, eating his food. He looked up and down at me.

" Are you applying to be a teacher?" He asked sarcastically. " If you don't know, your a football game. Jeans? T-Shirt? Sneakers?" I fixed my hat on my head.

" Excuse me. I didnt know that their was a dress code for a football game. I wear what when I want..._jerk._"

" It's John."

" I don't care," I said annoyed. " I never in my life met someone as rude as you. No home training, no manners." John rolled his eyes, taking another bite out of his hot dog.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." John mimicked. I was getting more annoyed than ever by this...so called human being. I lowered my eyes.

" Whatever. I don't need this." I stomped off towards my sisters, mad.

Carmen frowned. " I see your talking to the baddest bad boy in the school, John Cena."

" Believe me Car," I shook my head. " There's nothing you need to worry about." Latoya nodded.

" I hope not. Sure he may have the looks but he's bad news. Yes he's popular, but-"

" What does he do?" I asked. I hated the jerk but I wanted to know what made him so bad. Annoying yes, but bad? No so much.

" Oh," Sidney spoke up. " He steals cars, he fights, he takes advantage of girls, skips class, bullies people..and so much more." I crossed my legs. I wasn't surprised.

" Trust me girls, theirs nothing you have to be worried about with me and Jerk Cena."


	3. Chapter 3

Heres another chapter. Thank you jcwwefanaticfor reviewing last chapter. It means alot.

BTW, this is not anyone's POV

* * *

She licked her lips, sucking in a deep breath. She was nervous. What was she going to say to her parents? How were they going to react? Was he father going to punish her? Was her mother going to yell at her? She didn't know. All she knew was that her Mercedes-Benz McClaren SLR was missing.

" Are you sure this is where you parked?" Her best friend, Alex asked, looking around. Amy nodded, closing her eyes. Her father was going to kill her. That was one of the most expensive cars around, and someone stole it. After all the begging and pleading for the car, now its gone. She couldn't believe this. All she wanted to do was go to the mall to get some more pants suits.

" Alex, I'm positive. This is where I parked.....oh my...I cant believe this."

The two girls stood in the spot, where Amy's car was once parked. Alex, a biracial slim curly haired girl, bit on her lip. They were far away from their mansions, and it was scorching hot outside.

" Do you want me to call your parents? Or the police?" Amy looked over at her best friend before they both answered.

" Police."

* * *

" This baby is fuckin' nice ass hell..damn John. We really out did ourselves this time. Besides, who would take this shit to the mall?" John Cena flashed his dimples, before gripping onto the wheel tighter. " Who ever brought this thing must be fucking rich."

John nodded, before speeding up on the high way. The car was the best around. He cant believe that he actually stole this car. It was the best so far. The other little cars he stole didn't compare to this one.

" I know, Adam." Adam Copeland lent back in his hair, pulling down his window making himself more comfortable.

The wind blow in his hair, and the blond headed boy felt like a million bucks. To bad they wouldn't be riding in it for a long time. Usually, they only went for a joy ride quickly. This was how they never got caught.

" Too bad Randy is such a pussy to do this shit." Adam laughed. John shrugged.

Randy Orton was his best friend. He refused to do anything associated with John when he did things like this. Randy had a temper, but he wasn't a bad kid. He often gave speeches to the Cena to change his ways, but he never listened. Once Randy realised that John was going to do what he wanted, he gave up.

" Yeah." John replied. He herd sirens, and looked behind him. " Oh shit." He mumbled. Adam looked back, with his eyes widening.

" What the fuck..." John sped up, and soon four cop cars sped up with him. He swolled the lump in his throat, as he palms began to get sweaty. He gripped on to the wheel even more, looking behind him. He didn't know what to do. This never happened. " Faster!" Adam yelled.

The Cena wasn't sure what he wanted to do. A side of him wanted to pull over, but another told him to keep going and hopefully they would loose him. He was already on probation and if he got caught, he'll either go to jail or community service. His mother would go absolutely insane. Either way, he was fucked.

Fuck it. He stepped on the gas, as the car went faster. Adam keep looking back and soon more cop cars were on the high way. John looked over at his friend and bit his lip. If he went down, Adam couldnt. That was the way he was. He looked out for his friends, and besides he was already caught.

" Look man," The Canadian looked over at the driver quickly. " I'm going to shake them up a bit. When I drive behind the restaurant I work at, I want you to jump out. They cant see you because only on car can fit through the way I'm goin'. Then run into the restaurant like you've already been there." Adam shook his head.

" What? Dude no...we're both-"

" Adam, just do it." John looked back, and the cops were gaining up on him. He sped off the high way, going towards his job. Once they were going through the side street, Adam jumped out the car, running. Luckily, the cops didn't notice because John turned the car too fast for them to turn down the street. Once Adam wasn't near by, John sped up more, looking back. Unfortunately, he didn't see a truck coming from the side of him, crashing into it.

* * *

Amy sighed, as she crossed her legs impatiently. Alex chewed on her nails, winking at the police officers who walked by them.

" Lord knows I love me a man in a uniform." Alex whispered, licking her lips at a officer who looked at her weirdly. Amy rolled her eyes, letting out a small smile.

" It seems like we've been here forever." The red head complained, sucking in her bottom lip. The two girls were at the police station. They reported the car stolen, and for an hour, there was no word.

" Excuse me? Which one of you is Ms. Dumas?" A officer walked up to them, extending out his hand. Amy stood up, extending her hand towards him.

" That would be me."

" I'm officer Jared. You reported your car stolen right?" She nodded, as the heavy set Caucasian man spoke to her. " Well, we found the car." Before Amy had a chance to rejoice he interrupted her. " But, its now damaged. The person who stole it crashed it."

The young girl face went pale. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling her face get hot with tears. Her parents were going to go crazy. Let alone herself. The was a 16th birthday present. That car meant everything to her.

He handed her some photos of the car, and she let out a loud sigh. She couldnt fix that. The front was smashed in. There was nothing she could do.

" We're just taken the man in custody. Would you like to see him?" She nodded angrily, wiping tears off of her cheek. She wanted to see the monster who did this. Who took one of her most prized processions, and just ruined it. She wanted to face the crook. " Okay ma'am. Follow me."

She looked over at Alex, telling her that she was going to see the idiot. Alex nodded understandingly before going off to flirt with some cops. She followed Officer Jared towards a back room, opening up the door. She couldn't contain herself when she saw John.

" You got to be kidding me." John looked up from his lap in the chair he was sitting in. A table was in the middle of the room, and a officer sat next to him. A big bandage covered most of his forehead, and a big black bruise was on the left side of his face. A small cut was on his lip, and it still looked like it was bleeding.

"...fuck.." He mummbled, rolling his eyes. The red head was beyond pissed. This Jerk did this. She shook her head, not believing this was happing to her.

" You...you." The Dumas never cursed but she couldn't help it. " Asshole." She quickly went up to the baby blue eyed man, smacking him across his face...hard. She even felt her own hand sting.

" Bitch!" He cried out. His face was already in pain, and her slapping him wasn't helping out either. Officer Jared pulled her way, and another officer who was already in the room with John quickly closed the door.

" He BETTER been punished." She yelled, trying to clam herself down. " If he isn't, I'm suing." Officer Jared calmly nodded.

" He is, sweetheart." Amy shook her head.

" Like I said, if he isn't, I'm suing."

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :P


End file.
